


SAN check 1D100（dnkb?）

by pptaira



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:54:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26160697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pptaira/pseuds/pptaira
Summary: 題箱消化。丹帝在骰SAN check時把骰子給砸了。
Relationships: Dande | Leon/Kibana | Raihan
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	SAN check 1D100（dnkb?）

**Author's Note:**

> # 溫度差  
> # 溫度差  
> # 溫度差  
> # 溫度差  
> # 溫度差

「啊⋯⋯——」  
奇巴納神情尷尬卻又忍俊不禁。與之相對，僵著沒動的丹帝雖然也勾起嘴角，笑容裡卻帶著露骨的威脅。  
「剃毛你也能興奮成這樣？」丹帝扔開手中的剃刀，沒有擦掉臉上的髒污，而是用指腹刷過對方還掛著一點精液的馬眼。  
正在不應期的奇巴納驚叫著蜷緊腳趾，雖想抱怨是丹帝在剃毛的過程中一直手腳不安分地刺激他，但他的戀人肯定不會讓他輕易開脫。  
不知為何，丹帝最近對他的控制欲越來越強，幾天前更是一語不發地在他自慰時看了全程後決定對他進行射精控管。正值賢者時間的奇巴納卻沒有相應的理性表示拒絕——反正他也從沒成功拒絕過。  
倒是沒想到自己會這麼快破戒。  
奇巴納左思右想大概說什麼話都沒用，於是直接捧起丹帝的臉將自己的體液舔得一乾二凈。當然，他也沒期待這個舉動能討好對方。  
「這樣就覺得我會原諒你？」丹帝挑眉。  
「不會嗎？」奇巴納嘻嘻笑著，又在對方的唇邊印下一個腥味十足的吻。

* * *

奇巴納做的雷射除毛獨漏了肚臍以下到大腿以上的區域。  
「因為這樣比較性感啊。」  
丹帝不以為然地看著戀人挑逗意味濃厚的笑臉，陷入了深思。  
成為冠軍後他不得不放棄許多事物，但其中真的令他感到後悔的少之又少。太晚鞏固與奇巴納的關係算是一個。  
他的戀人全身上下勾引人的要素實在太多了，一想到自己當年錯過了多少，再想到別人當年享受了多少，丹帝就覺得渾身不對勁。  
最讓他頭痛的一點是，奇巴納不只對自己的魅力深有自覺，甚至有意地在經營它們。  
「果然還是剃掉吧。」思考完畢的丹帝如是說。  
他的戀人眨了眨眼，對於直指自己而來的陰冷怒意顯得有些困惑。

* * *

「⋯⋯還真的不會啊。」被剝光衣服的奇巴納低聲咕噥。  
他的手臂被反折在背後用粗麻繩扎扎實實地捆緊。始作俑者丹帝在他背後看來看去仍放不下心，又動手多打了兩個結。別說奇巴納，只怕野生的大王銅象也無法掙脫這麼誇張的束縛。  
封住上肢還不夠。丹帝拿出一副黑色的塑膠口球時，奇巴納的表情終於出現一絲慌張，語氣也弱了許多。  
「你什麼時候搞來這東西的⋯⋯」他哀嚎。  
「配套的贈品。」丹帝指了指床上的跳蛋。  
「可以不要用那個嗎？」奇巴納難得地央求道：「拜託⋯⋯我知道我錯了，但不能用嘴巴我真的會瘋掉⋯⋯」  
「那就是我讓你戴上它的原因了。」丹帝倒是相當愉快地笑道。  
奇巴納嘴角抽動，猶豫數秒後才不情不願地張開嘴讓丹帝把口球安在它該在的位置。

前置作業完成後，丹帝便坐在床沿指示奇巴納面對面跨在自己的大腿上方。  
把跳蛋推進奇巴納的肛門裡的過程簡單到讓人火大，潤滑過的濕軟壁肉諂媚般地吸吮糾纏任何進入的物件，而這就是讓丹帝心煩意亂的主因——奇巴納的身體非常敏感，也對自身的慾望非常誠實。這些特質本身沒什麼錯，丹帝也很喜歡對方在自己的擺弄下情動失控的模樣。  
問題在於，那並不是由他，而是由他根本不認識的人開發的身體。  
（「放尊重喔，是本大爺自己開發的。」奇巴納往往會這樣反駁。）  
雖然惋惜，但事到如今怪罪誰都沒用。丹帝已經打定主意要從現在開始製造專屬於他們兩人的回憶。想到此處，他將手掌貼在奇巴納的下腹部來回撫摸，原本修剪地恰到好處的恥毛剛剛才被他親手剃光，有如稚兒般光滑的下體現在一覽無遺。  
至少他敢肯定這副模樣只有他知道。  
奇巴納的呻吟聲高了些許，他還不習慣敏感部位缺乏任何遮蔽的感覺。涼颼颼的陰部被丹帝溫熱的掌心這麼一揉，腿間的慾望充血地更厲害了。  
「你這樣可撐不久。」丹帝無奈地在他的龜頭前端捏了一把。  
「唔、唔唔⋯⋯」奇巴納繃起身體，太過直接的刺激確實讓他退火，但也只是將必然燃起的性慾推遲了一瞬。光是丹帝的注視就足以讓他完全勃起了，何況對方不時調高跳蛋的震動強度搭以各種若有似無的撫弄，很快地將他催到了高潮邊緣。  
丹帝早已發現對方今天的耐力不若以往。下體除毛後提升的感官刺激佔了大約一半的因素，另一半則要歸咎於那顆廉價製造的口球。奇巴納用嘴巴做愛的能力不僅僅是個揶揄，他在床上總是迫切地想要咬著或含著什麼東西，再不然就是滿口停不下來的騷話，或許是此生第一次有嘴巴被封著無事可做的經驗。就算銜著口球在丹帝的頸部到肩膀間磨蹭，也無法將體內的快樂向外發散。  
失去啃咬的權利，奇巴納只能報復性地用溢出口球的唾液把丹帝的衣服搞得濕漉漉的。被擋在束具後的呻吟多了幾分可憐，倒也一如既往地動聽。  
「還不行，」丹帝的唇靠在奇巴納紅透的耳朵旁，溫熱的吐息引得對方不住顫慄，「做不好的話就別想我操你了。」

然而正是這句訓斥將奇巴納毫無預警地推上了高點。他慌張地繃緊大腿，卻沒能忍住極其激烈的噴精。

「嗚⋯⋯嗯嗯、嗯唔——」他嗚咽著射出第一注精液後，剩下的份便更加忍不住了。奇巴納原本還盡量保持平穩的呼吸全亂了，粗重的喘氣與積在口中的唾液擠出悶響。  
丹帝瞇著眼睛一語不發，直到對方開始困窘地偷瞄自己的反應時才悠悠嘆氣。  
「我有准你射嗎？」他態度漠然地問道。  
奇巴納抽著氣沒有回應，吐精後的肉棒軟軟垂下，光裸的陰部讓這個場景看起來格外可憐。  
「奇巴納，我准你射了嗎？」丹帝又問了一次。  
這次他發出了一聲細細的嗚咽。丹帝將糊在胸前的精液撈起後抹在他的大腿內側，期間恰到好處的揉捏瞬間化光了他的力氣。  
「看看你，就是因為這樣才總讓我操心，」丹帝轉而用手指在對方張合的孔洞周圍畫起圓，「任何人⋯⋯任何東西都能把你操出水來。」  
「嗚⋯⋯唔、唔嗯⋯⋯」奇巴納苦於無法回嘴，嘗試發出幾個沒有意義的單音後便自暴自棄地聳肩。  
「沒事，我對培育很有耐心的。」他口中的鼓勵極盡溫柔，另一邊卻將快被收縮的腸道擠出穴口的跳蛋推回原處。  
奇巴納微微蹙眉，沉默了半晌似乎在評估什麼，最後神情複雜地搖了搖頭。  
丹帝對這個回應有些納悶，口球的影響或許比他預想得多，他從沒看過戀人在自己面前表現得如此退縮。  
「⋯⋯奇巴納，」丹帝的語氣緩和了下來，同時用手貼緊他的腹部，「這裡，可以給我嗎？」  
「……嗯唔？」  
「只因我而快樂，只期待我的給予，讓『這裡』變成我的東西，」他的手指敲著靠下的位置，逼迫奇巴納的注意力依從他的引導。  
「能為我做到嗎？」  
在丹帝刻意放沉聲音的低語中，奇巴納的眼睛慢慢彎起。他望著對方的視線中透著寵溺、無奈，以及一些丹帝也無法解釋的東西，似笑非笑的表情被口球撐得有些古怪。  
但他終究點了頭。  
「……很好。」丹帝對他勾起勉勵的笑容，跳蛋的震動又上調一級。

不用多少時間，奇巴納的性器又恢復了硬挺。但這次不論怎麼上下其手，至多也只能讓對方流出一點前液，倒是有一次酥麻而綿長的呻吟讓丹帝懷疑他達到了乾高潮。  
無論如何，他還沒有射出來。  
「對⋯⋯乖孩子，交給我就好了。」  
丹帝每次開口都能感受到奇巴納細微的哆嗦。這樣很好，他需要戀人學習把性的歡愉和自己連結在一起，他所做的一切就是為了將這些意識銘刻在對方的肉體深處。讓它成為習慣，近乎信仰。  
「還不行。」丹帝用指甲輕輕劃過他的繫帶，大拇指在冠狀溝上按壓。  
奇巴納的腳抖得非常厲害，粗硬發脹的肉棒上都是爆起的血管，飽滿的陰囊不時顫動，任何一刻失守洩精都不奇怪。  
「不准。」  
而他已經在這個瀕臨極限的狀況苦撐了好幾分鐘。他的表現早已遠遠超出丹帝的預期，開始進到非常匪夷所思的境地。  
咖、咖嘎咖、咖咖嘎咖、咖。似乎是牙齒和口球間的摩擦造成的撞擊聲在房中響起。丹帝輕吻著對方起伏的胸口，享受皮膚之下幾乎要支離破碎的意志。戀人正全心全意地等待著他的赦免——光是思考這件事就讓他興奮到頭皮發麻。就算奇巴納還能多忍一刻，他高高撐起的褲檔也忍夠了。  
「射吧。」丹帝撫著他濕透的前端說道。  
終於。  
奇巴納渾身一顫，彷彿單單那兩個字就讓他攀上了高潮。隨著一連串分不出是怒吼還是哀號的喊聲，忍到紫脹發痛的性器劇烈地抖著把滾燙的濁液全數噴進對方的掌心。  
光是聽到那些咆哮就讓丹帝的陰莖又大了一圈，他馬上關掉跳蛋的電源，拽著膠線把工作太久的玩具拉出。正打算安慰疲憊的戀人，突然出現的詭異響聲讓他停下了動作。

咖、嘎咖。  
違和感沒來由地在心中匯聚。在跳蛋的震動噪音消失後，相對清晰的摩擦撞擊聲變得分外詭異。  
咖。  
最後一次聲音伴著一個在丹帝眼前墜落的細小黑影。他低下頭，胸口的布料染上了一個紅點。  
兩個。  
他的大腦還沒有理解那抹紅印的成因，身體已經先為了發自本能的緊張而繃緊。混濁的暗紅在棉布上濕濕地暈開，在第三個紅點出現時他才慌亂地抬頭，剛好看見本該綁在對方後腦勺的口球束帶因為失去支撐而滑落。  
奇巴納側頭往地上吐了什麼。丹帝僵硬地轉動頭部，順著同樣的方向看去。

唾沫。  
血液。  
被咬得稀爛的塑膠垃圾。  
以及，好幾顆早已分不清原狀的斷齒。

「丹帝。」

丹帝的眼皮跳了一下。  
那是奇巴納的聲音。  
那不是奇巴納的聲音。  
「不准。」丹帝的語調終究失去了平穩，他只希望奇巴納沒有注意到他的動搖。  
奇巴納的神智相當恍惚，卻還是在吻到丹帝前停下了動作。他失焦的瞳孔勉強對著戀人的臉，收不住的唾液混著鮮血仍隨著他唇齒開合不斷滴落，原本屬於虎牙的位置現在空無一物。  
「⋯⋯本大爺⋯⋯做到了，所以⋯⋯可以了。可以了吧⋯⋯？」奇巴納的話語含糊到難以聽清——或許是口腔被撐到痠痛，又或許是斷牙的傷口讓他的嘴裡全堵著血沫。  
「可⋯⋯什麼？」丹帝眉頭緊鎖。他還未從倉皇中恢復，刺鼻的鐵鏽味又接著使他眩暈。  
「做到了，對吧，丹帝？本大爺⋯⋯很努力啊，做得很好吧⋯⋯？吶？」奇巴納喃喃道，半張臉上全是溢流的鮮血，「所以，可以操我了吧⋯⋯？說好了，對吧？」  
奇巴納的話聲很輕很柔，卻挟著一股難以言喻的黏稠直鑽進他的腦子。如果說丹帝剛剛引導他控制高潮的說話是經過巧妙控制的催眠暗示，現在他吐出的語句就只是純粹的精神污染。  
「別鬧了，」丹帝不著痕跡地咽下口水，「現在不是說這種話的時候，你、你的牙齒——」  
他的戀人垂著頭，佈滿血絲的雙眼依然無神而空洞。

「⋯⋯還是說，那是，騙人的？」

這世上已經沒有什麼能讓丹帝感到恐懼的東西了，但奇巴納明顯喪失理智的呢喃卻使他瞬間寒毛倒竪。  
「我、沒⋯⋯我只是要你、先⋯⋯」  
喉頭一哽，丹帝的嘴巴動著卻發不出更多聲音。在逆光下奇巴納的目光像是深不見底的混濁泥潭，他警鈴大作的腦中深知自己只要再表現出任何一點拒絕的意思，這個情緒失常的男人就會

會⋯⋯怎樣來著？  
奇巴納再怎麼樣也不可能掙脫幾十圈麻繩的束縛，更不可能用任何方法傷到提高警覺的自己。丹帝搞不清楚奇巴納在發什麼癲，也搞不清楚心中毫無道理的慌亂。他在擔心什麼？他為什麼會為一個完全不存在的威脅擔驚受怕？還差點拱手把場面的主控權交出去？  
他深吸了一口氣。不能動搖，不能退縮，不能放開繫繩，他逼迫自己冷靜下來，重新直面那張含著血也含著笑的臉，然後更加地確信。  
「丹、帝⋯⋯？」  
他做不到。  
丹帝咬牙掄起拳頭，狠力灌在對方的腦門上。

何等的失態。

在確定奇巴納真的被自己揍暈後，丹帝才驚魂未定地攤倒在地。陰莖早就萎掉了，心臟像是瘋了一樣狂跳，前所未有的挫敗感逼得他幾近窒息。  
他竟然還得鼓起全身的勇氣才敢再次看向躺著的男人，不停地告訴自己那確實是奇巴納而不是某種他難以名狀的⋯⋯東西。

丹帝摀著臉，衣服早已被大量的冷汗浸濕，他的身體還沒有停止發抖，但他甚至不知道他在害怕什麼。

**Author's Note:**

> 就  
> 對，就  
> 敝社通則導致的每個丹帝黑起來的世界線巴納都有病，我也是身不由己


End file.
